Quinx Squad
The ' Quinx Squad' or Qs Squad is a small group consisting of four Quinx's, whom are all Ghoul Investigators. Four of the Quinx members are referred to as "humans" with a built-in Quinque in their body, drawing a distinction between them and normal One-Eyed Ghouls. The group is initially formed under the supremacy of the CCG and Mado Squad. The members are regarded as human research subjects. The squad is currently being supervised by privileged Investigators; Akira Mado and Kishou Arima. The squad’s crucial motive is to eradicate the antagonistic ghouls of Tokyo that threaten the existence of humanity, such as the One-Eyed Owl and One-Eyed King of Aogiri Tree. The tasks assigned to Quinx are often monitored and overseen by Haise Sasaki. They all currently reside in a house called The Chateau, located in the 1st Ward. Though the squad has proficiently skilled investigators, the Quinx members often face prejudice and discrimination from higher-class investigators, such as Team Hirako, who accuse them of being incompetent and sloppy at doing their work, rendering Haise Sasaki to be the main cause of this. Members * Kuki Urie - Former Squad Leader * Tooru Mutsuki * Ginshi Shirazu - Current Squad Leader * Saiko Yonebayashi Leaders * Ken Kaneki/Haise Sasaki - Mentor * Kishou Arima * Akira Mado Powers and Abilities Referred to as test subjects, each Quinx member has been surgically modified to use the abilities of a Ghoul but only to a certain extent. They possess a Kagune and single Kakugan, as well as varying degrees of regenerative and enhanced sensory abilities. It is explained that their Kagune is coated with 'Quinque Steel', a frame that is made up of five layers. The frame serves to keep the Kagunes from fully integrating into their bodies as well as acting as power regulators. These layers of protection can be opened to increase the Kagune's power. All Quinx members' Kagune are initially set to the second layer, which gives them a power level of 40%. Currently, only Urie had undergone Frame Release surgery to go beyond the second layer, after getting permission from Director Washuu. It is theorized by Dr. Shiba that over-use of their abilities causes their RC levels to increase to dangerous levels. As Investigators, their training includes information gathering, the procedures for criminal investigations, and combat. Though capable of using a kagune, they are assigned a Quinque for use against Ghouls in lieu of using their enhanced abilities. Trivia * Volunteers were offered financial compensation in exchange for undergoing the surgical procedure. Shirazu cites this as his reason for volunteering. * Dr. Shiba states that as long as their RC levels remain below those of a Ghoul (~1000), they are able to eat human food. * The four Quinx members are referred to as "humans" with their Quinque installed in their body, drawing a distinction between them and normal One-Eyed Ghouls. * Urie, Shirazu, and Saiko are all graduates of the 7th Junior Academy. Mutsuki is the exception, having graduated from the 2nd Junior Academy. They are all members of the 77th Batch. * In the medical treatment's letter of consent, it is stated that the quinx are given semi-permanent life support. If the quinx were to resign, they would still be entitled to receive this support. Category:Organizations Category:CCG